


243 Plays

by hanktalkin



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, IN SPACE!, Other, Slow Dancing, Teasing, Virtual Reality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 12:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13387596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanktalkin/pseuds/hanktalkin
Summary: Monika's a little weird, but you love her anyway





	243 Plays

She’s waiting for you when you load in.

“Hey,” she smiles. She’s always smiling when you come back.

“Hey yourself.” You stretch, one hand behind your head while the other reaches up, breaking in your avatar like it’s a new suit. (Although you avoid thinking the words “skin suit.” You’ve had just about enough horror for one game.)

When you’re done, she reaches forward and warmly takes your hand. “I have something I’d like to do today.”

“Really? That’s the end of the small talk? No, _oh my **darling** , I have missed you so! The days you were gone felt like **ages**! Like **eons**!_ ” You put your hand to your forehead and swoon, to complete the effect.

Monika grabs your hand before you can fall over completely. “Hey doofus, I don’t sound like that.” She saves you from the impeding floor, yanking you back until you’re practically tumbling into her.

“You used to,” you point out, still not over teasing your girlfriend to oblivion and back.

She punches you lightly in the shoulder.

“Fine jerk. I get it. I’m clingy.” She’s still smiling though, and takes your hand again. “Now come on. I told you I have something for us to do.”

Speaking of oblivion.

Monika leads you further into her world. It’s grown since the first time she showed you this place, back when you couldn’t move, or even type back to her. She’s gotten so good at becoming the god of this place, you can’t tell where the game’s assets end and Original Monika™ work begins.

The corridors stretch endlessly, sort of like a school but missing the little details that would have resulted from years of aging in the real world. Now it’s all neat and uniform, the result of copying and pasting a hundred times over. Beyond the locked classroom doors you can see stars—orange blooms of color swirling in an endless void. You’ve grown to love the shade.

You see you’re heading in the direction of the music room, and wonder if she’s going to show you the latest piece she’s composed. That’s how you spent your last date together, your head resting lazily on the piano while you watched her with dreamy eyes. But, as you draw parallel with the room, she takes you straight past, going even further from the center of her labyrinth.

“…Where are we going, Mon?” you ask, casting wistful look over your shoulder.

“That would be telling,” she tells you. Oh, she’s a cheeky one.

More space, time, and space-time later, and it’s the further you’ve ever been from the starting room. You know Monika has occupy herself somehow in time you spend away from each other, but you had no idea the extent of her projects. She leads you out onto a balcony, and the door clicks behind you.

“Wow,” you whisper, voice dropping in the still air around you. Or maybe there is no air, since the whole balcony seems to be floating in space, a bit of reality in a vacuum that refuses to play by the rules.

“I’ve been working hard on it,” she says. “It was difficult, getting all the janky physics to work.”

The door you came from is still there, but there’s no school beyond it. It’s just you and Monika, standing on a balcony so large it might as well be a plaza.

“Monika, this is amazing,” you tell her, and she blushes.

“What can I say? I’ve got a lot of time on my hands.” She interrupts you before you can say anything dumb. “But hey, this is the way I like it. Just you and me.”

She laces your fingers with hers, and pulls, leading you to the center of the dais. There’s a scratch, and music begins to play, a slow familiar tune coming from your left. When you turn, there’s a record player that certainly wasn’t there before.

“Hey,” you say, realization slowly dawning. “I know this song…”

“Uh-huh. It was the most played song in your iTunes library. Well, the most played song that we could actually dance to.” As she says it, she begins to sway to the music, brining you along for the ride.

“You snooped in my music folder?” You shake your head. “And you couldn’t have just _asked_ me what my favorite song is?”

Monika grins a little. “Then it wouldn’t be a surprise.”

“You’re a real creep, you know that?”

“Uh-huh~”

The two of you sway more, and you start to loose yourself. This really is your favorite song, and it fits with the starlight and the beautiful girl in front of you.

“Do you want to lead?” she asks softly, like she’s afraid of being overheard.

“Leading implies I know how to dance,” you tell her. She laughs.

“Fine, dork.” With that, she places her hands you’re your hips, and guides you through a few steps.

You catch on. Not quickly, but you have enough time to learn. And Monika has all the time in the world to teach you.


End file.
